The present invention relates generally to cutting tools, and, more specifically, to a means for automatically indexing replaceable cutting tool inserts thereof.
Cutting tools used in metal cutting machines such as lathes, drills, milling machines and the like, are frequently formed with a removable and replaceable cutting tool insert made of a hard material, such as high-speed steel, carbide or ceramic, mounted upon a tool holder. Such inserts are formed with a number of cutting edges so that, when one edge becomes worn, the insert may be rotationally indexed to present a new cutting edge. After all the edges of each insert are worn, the insert is replaced.
Conventionally, such indexing of a cutting tool insert has been performed either manually or by relatively complex indexing means. For example, when one cutting edge of an insert has been used as desired, the machining operation is temporarily suspended while the insert is loosened on its holder, turned to present a new cutting edge to the work, accurately positioned, and then retightened on the holder. Indexing of a cutting tool insert, therefore, results in an undesirable loss of operating time.
Furthermore, with the advent of computer-aided manufacturing systems, improved means for indexing cutting tool inserts with increased speed while maintaining accuracy of position is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cutting tool having an automatically indexable cutting tool insert.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting tool having indexing means which is relatively compact and simple in construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple indexing means having a minimum number of relatively moving parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide indexing means effective for quickly and accurately indexing a cutting tool insert and locking the insert in a cutting position.